$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 1 & 2 \\ 4 & 3 & 7 \\ 6 & 4 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 4 & 6 \\ 1 & 3 & 4 \\ 2 & 7 & 5\end{array}\right]$